


Singin' In The Shower

by Advocate_267



Series: Hesitant Space Lovers [2]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Insecurity, Nudity, Sharing a Shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26327452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Advocate_267/pseuds/Advocate_267
Summary: Kraglin gets home from a mission late with one thing on his mind: A nice hot shower.
Relationships: Kraglin Obfonteri/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Hesitant Space Lovers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912807
Kudos: 4





	Singin' In The Shower

**Author's Note:**

> Just some self-indulgent Kraglin/OC fluff. Takes place during my story A Million Reasons.

The first time he saw her fully was an accident. Kraglin was back from a job, a real shiz show that turned out to be a suicide run, covered in bruises, blood and stars knows what else. To make it worse he’d lost some good men on that ordeal, adding to his already weary state at failing Yondu. 

It’s the middle of the night cycle when he finally returns. A slow trip to Yondu’s cabin to report follows, preceded by a lengthy conversation and more than a few swears. The shower block is the next stop; he can’t get there fast enough, an urge to scrub off the remains of his failure making him almost frenzied.

He expects the showers to be dead at this hour, everyone either asleep or on duty. Not that it would have bothered him much if they weren’t. Kraglin lost the majority of his modesty long ago; communal showering was just a staple of ravager life. 

The shock when he pries open the rusted door, after some encouraging nudges, hits him like a bucket of cold water. The showers he previously expected to vacant contained one other being. They’re hunched in the furthest corner, facing the wall as they rub clawed fingers though dark purple locks.

He knows that lilac shade of skin and those furry ears better than anyone, now soaked with sudsy lukewarm liquid. 

She registers the sound of someone entering in an instant, face whipping around and crouching further. She lets out a startled squeak at the revival of the intruder. 

“ _Kraglin_?!”

Kraglin should really look way, goddamnit, he’s not a creeper, but being dumbfounded will mess with your sensibility. So he just gapes, only one question on his mind.

“The hell you doin’ showerin’ in tha middle of the night?”

“There’s no one else around. _Usually_.” It sounds strained, Kaysi grimacing as her kind-of boyfriend stares dumbly. 

Kraglin clears his throat, gesturing to the showers. “You mind if I…?”

All her attention is directed away from him now, focuses solely on the wall as she sticks her head under the spout. “Go ahead.”

Well, if she insisted. Kraglin strips on the spot, boots, harness, jumpsuit. He hesitates at the band of his boxers, casting a glance at Kaysi, who’s engrossed in her own shower. 

“Sod it.” He’s too tired for this. They hit the ground and he twists the spout, gasping as water meets his wounds. 

The initial jolt fades after a few minutes, bringing with it relief. Red mixes with blue and black on the floor, washed away to join the rest of the muck.

He’s struggling to reach one of the gashes on his back, hissing as he twists and agitates his sore body. A soft hand lands on his shoulder. 

“Need some help?”

He peeks behind, finding Kaysi had left her shower to join him. She held up a (cleanish) sponge, waiting for permission. Kraglin fumbles to get his tongue working, his brain shouting _him_ and _kaysi_ and _showering together._ Eventually he settles on a curt nod, allowing the ravager access to his leaking wound.

She’s gentle, scrubbing in soft stokes, mindful not to cause unnecessary pain as she cleans. 

“You’re awfully rigid.” She comments, seeming unbothered by their naked closeness. Kraglin wasn’t shy about these things but being with her, in this situation, felt kinda awkward. 

Not that he’d admit it.

“Ah had a rough day.” He murmured, biting his lip as his back burned. His face felt hot too, though that was blamed on the steaming water 

Kaysi makes an ‘aww’ sound and Kraglin feels chapped lips press against his shoulder blade. His insides flutter.

“Turn around, lemmie help with your hair.” He does so wordlessly, slowly. While he had no issues of others seeing him de-clothed there was still some insecurity here. Maybe she hadn’t noticed, scratch that, how could someone not notice the weird condition of his stomach? 

Kaysi don’t bring it up, keeping her gaze firmly locked on his face. She doesn’t have to stretch far to reach his hair, almost matching him in height. Kraglin tilts his head down involuntarily and gets an eyeful of, well, everything. 

“Eyes up, Ace.” She taps his chin. Kraglin dutifully does as he’s told, gazing meeting hers, though Kaysi quickly averts it to the left. “Ain’t much to look at, anyway.” She mutters, more to the mold than anyone. 

It’s true. Her chest is nothing but fluff the same shade of her hair. Tufts sprout off her forearms, shoulders, spine and legs, giving Kaysi the look of a werewolf mid-transformation. Kraglin’s never seen a de-clothed A-Chiltarian, but he assumes this is their standard set up. 

“Yer even hairier than me.” He says it jokingly, laying a hand on her shoulder to gently tease the damp fur. She blushes, pale purple cheeks turning a vivid violet. 

“So why are ya showerin’ in the middle of the night?” Kraglin asks the question that’s been plaguing his mind. “You shy or something?”

She looks ashamed, ears flicking downward. Kraglin frowns. 

“Ya are…”

“I don’t like others seeing me like this.” Kaysi says, hands leaving Kraglin’s hair to wrap around her body. “I ain’t normal.” 

“Well I think yer beautiful.” The words are out before Kraglin can catch them. He finds himself flushing this time, scratching his neck awkwardly. “Um…”

Slowly Kaysi’s unwraps herself. She looks up to Kraglin’s face, studies the ruddiness of his cheeks, the way his teeth catch his lip, bright blue eyes filled with genuine admiration. 

Slowly a smile forms on her face, wide and toothy, and goes in for a hug, pressing their wet bodies together in the cooling water. 

“You too.” 


End file.
